


Demon Boy

by Zolmophant



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Creepy, Demon Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolmophant/pseuds/Zolmophant
Summary: Sousuke is a priest with a secret. He wants the orphan who has come to live in the church, Aiichiro. After Ai approaches him for the loving Sou has been holding back, the dam breaks and it all comes out on the chapel floor. Turns out, Ai isn't the sweet little thing Sou thought he was.





	Demon Boy

With the glance I received I knew I was no longer under my own will. I was owned, the soft smile my ball and chain. It was wrong to feel how I did when I saw him, for many reasons. As a man of God the pull to stroke his soft cheek and lips was disgraceful. His wide eyes watching me constantly, making my stomach burn with want. I couldn’t help myself from studying my forbidden fruit no matter how certain it was going to ruin me.

Small and slim, light skin that flushed pink when he smiled. His gray eyes lit up when he saw me, following me around like a puppy as I showed him around. Weeks turned into months as I learned about him, doing as told to my satisfaction. He was motivated in his learning, although not the best student. He was eager and passionate and the heat of it warmed the inside of my chest. I found myself reasoning with God. He’s of a legal age, he’s perfect, he’s warm, anything to allow myself to touch him. I grieved my loss with every glance from those eyes, catching him biting his lip as I approached him. 

I hesitated, not looking at his face as I pretended to flip through the list of chores for the chapel. I swallowed hard before I attempted to call him by name. “Aiichiro, please start. You’ve done this enough times-“ I turned my face upwards as I started to scold him, surprised when I found him removing my clipboard out of my hand nervously. “Father… why don’t you ever touch me?” I felt my jaw loosen, staring at the smaller before me. He looked up into my eyes with something resembling fear in his, like he spoke too much. It was quick, slender fingers covering his mouth as he turned bright red. I watched him stumble on what to say next, watching his hands and his eyes as they became wet.

“You want me to touch you?” My words came out harsh and biting, the boy flinching at them. “...I know you want to.” Nitori whispered, his eyes peering up at me slowly. I felt something stir in me, but did not quite awaken just yet. We watched each other for a long time, the air tense with eager energy. I stepped closer slowly, closing the space between the ticket to my secular paradise and eternal damnation. My hands found their way around his body slowly, over his chest, down his arms and sides to his stomach then slowly over his hips to cup his plump ass. I felt my cheeks burn as I let myself finally touch the beautiful Ai. 

Subconsciously I pulled him close, squeezing the flesh in my hands. He was so small and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Like a little bird. Nitori arched into my touch, gripping my biceps tight as I groped him. He let a soft sound slip from his lips, forming my first name like I was worthy of admiration. I swallowed thickly, feeling the urge to make him scream my name in the lord's house. God, it felt so wrong. Here I had a boy who looked up to me, that looked to me for guidance and all I could think about was his naked body under mine. To feel him scratch across my back and chest in need as I defiled both the pure boy and the chapel floor. I had him under my thumb, abusing my position. 

He leaned his head back to kiss my neck, pulling me from my thoughts as Nitori sighed. “Sousuke… your hands are so big.” My body urged me to let it take what it wanted, a hand roaming up his back and getting tangled in his gray hair. The taste of his moan as I covered his lips with mine made me feel like nothing ever had. I couldn’t imagine anything more incredibly wrong as I pushed the smaller body up against a wall, lifting him by his thighs. Blood rushed between my legs, making my partner in sin grind to feel what I had to offer. His moans echoed off the walls, my hips meeting his as we eagerly dry humped. It was like I was a horny teenager, groping his ass, pulling his hair, and kissing everything I could as I avoided making marks on pale skin. Nitori smoothed his fingers over the muscle under my clothing, shivering and making beautiful sounds in my ear. 

“S-Sousuke… I want… nm. Inside.” My member twitched at the idea, groaning in agreement. I laid him on the floor, planning to never return to good standing. We watched each other for a moment, tearing clothing off to be able to finally touch the body I lusted for. His skin was smooth and perfect, pink nipples perky and goosebumps rising. Ai seemed nervous, covering himself up a bit. “Ai… relax.” The buzz of our make out dying down, I had to at least be respectful of something.“You’re… really big…” I chuckled, leaning to kiss his forehead. “We don’t have to-“ “n-no! I want you!” He looked at me with wide eyes. Nodding my head, I removed the bottle of lotion hiding in The pile of clothes nearby. 

As I worked the smaller’s willing body open the unholy urges from earlier overtook me. Seeing the eagerness to please from Ai was enough to convince me to let myself lose control. I removed my fingers from his tight hole, leaning over him as I kissed his neck and lips. He opened his legs wide for me, slipping my hard cock into his awaiting hole. I groaned into soft hair, the hole I occupied quivering to get adjusted to the unusual intrusion. 

I’d never heard anything more beautiful than the moaning coming from under me as I started moving, leaning up to watch his face twist into bliss. He let his hips go limp, legs open and allowing me a full view of our abomination. His hair fanned around his head like a hallo, cheeks and chest flushed as he arched into my thrusting. Pink lips shiny with saliva let sweet panting slip out, eyes wet with pleasure. I took it all in, being careful not to break the fallen angel beneath me. How could anything on this planet be so beautiful, so pure and how could I have ruined him. 

I rolled my hips to meet his, earning more praising from Ai as I thought about what I was doing. My hands ran up his thighs, gripping his ass as I got closer. He screamed as he clung to me, insides throbbing and clenching as he covered his chest and belly in white. I finished not too long after, pushing in deep to defile every inch of him. Inside and out, I had corrupt it all. I watched his face as he came down from his high, hand rubbing up my muscular chest. “Nm...” 

Leaning down to hide in his hair I frowned a little, just now noticing small horns sticking out and curling to the side. I quickly pulled out, removing myself completely. Nitori smiled at me, pointy ears and a tail now visible. A sick feeling grew in my gut as I realized that I had been the one who was being manipulated, my sin far worse than originally expected. The lovely Ai was not what he seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too bad. Let me know if you would like Ai's view or a part two.


End file.
